


Juice (VAN)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brunch is not an elegant affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice (VAN)

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is a clouded leopard. Kevin is a black nose valais sheep.

Eddie purred as he pulled off his equipment. He stretched, his joints cracking, and decided to take a shower before heading to breakfast. He gave everyone a “good morning” and a bright smile.

Eddie finished showering and walked back to his stall, towel tied at his waist. Juice was still sitting in his own stall, fiddling with his phone.

“HI JUICE!” Eddie called out as he started changing.

Kevin huffed. “Hiya, Eddie. How can I help you?”

“Who’re you waiting for?”

“You. Let’s go get brunch or something?”

Eddie grinned ear to ear as he finished pulling on his clothes. “Yes!”

 

The boys sat across from each other at the place they had decided to eat. It was too late for breakfast, so they ate brunch.

Eddie laughed as he bit into some Nutella toast. They ate as they made small talk- the weather has sure been nice lately, how’s your wife?, how’s your mother?, are the kids staying home for the summer?

Suddenly Kevin bleated. Eddie looked up from the picture he was trying to upload on Instagram. Kevin had his hand to his eye and was rubbing it furiously.

“Juice, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.. The stupid grapefruit squirted right into my fucking eye.”

“What?”

“I got stupid fucking fruit juice in my eye.”

Eddie laughed, and not quietly. It was loud cheerful laughter that only comes from laughing at the pain of others. Kevin was indignant. He checked his eye using the front-camera on Eddie’s phone. It looked bad; his eye was a bright red.

He huffed and threw citrus rinds at Eddie. Eddie threw bread crusts back at him. They were eventually asked to leave the restaurant.


End file.
